Teasing the Passion of Mars
by Isa The Great
Summary: I foolishly believed in happily ever afters back then, and I had convienced myself that he was my prince charming.


Everything happened so fast, I'm surprised no one got whiplash. Everyone seemed to be in perfect hermony, no one expected things to blow up. I still remember the first time I saw Jedite, one of the guardians of the prince of earth. His blue eyes seemed to reach into my brown eyes and read my soul. He did what no other could do. He tamed the fires of Mars that ran through my veins. Jadeite had quickly become my everything. My every breathe. I foolishly believed in happily ever afters back then, and I had convienced myself that he was my prince charming.

But then the final battle for the Moon Kingdom began, and I saw where his loyalities now belonged. No longer did his eyes feel with his love for me, replaced by a much colder hatred for me, and everything I stood for. I had not wanted to believe the rumors that Queen Beryl had his undying loyalities, but now it slapped me in the face. My heart was ripped out my chest the moment I looked into his eyes. Everything I had ever wanted, everything I had ever desired, had turned against me. I knew, even before the bodies started falling, that he and I would fight. It was in the stars that night, and I dreaded it. I feared I did not have the power to kill the man I loved.

I used the flames of Mars to take down the enemy as I tried to fight my way through to Jadeite. I could see my team mates using their respective plantes' powers as well. Like myself, I knew the betrayal of their loved ones had cut deep. Only the strong willed would survive the betrayal of the generals. Blood was every where and the stench of death surrounded the battle field. I knew it would be the last thing I smelled before my death. I was never shy about dying. I am the Goddess of War, or so I have been named. In war, people dye, and today, in this battle, it would be my turn to do as so many others had done.

I had not realized I had found Jadeite until his sword drew my blood. He had cut me deeply on my arm. I swung around to face him, to finish this fight between us. But seeing his handsome face stopped me. While he was no longer the man I had loved, his body was the body I had given mine too. Seeing him raised too many memories of us together. From the first time we kissed, to our first arguement, to the first time we made love. In the time that I had frozen up, Jadeite had no problems with running his sword through me. I gasped at the pain and fell as my body went numb.

The last seconds of my life had been long. I watched as my leader, my friend, Minako, in her sailor form as Venus, finished Jadeite off. And from the corner of my eye, I watched as Jupitar called forth her lightening and struck herself down. As I took my last breathes, I wondered what would happen to the kingdom, and where had Mercury gone? The world went black, and finally I was gone.

When the Queen used the crystal to revive us and bring us down to earth to live, my memories were erased. She had wanted us to be able to live normal lives, which unforunately did not work as one by one the senshi team was revived. But even before my senshi form was rediscovered, and I saw his face, I dreamed of Jadeite. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and teasing smile.

He had changed from my Jadeite, but that did not surprise me, since the last we had met he had killed me. As memories of the moon kingdom flashed before me, I knew I would not make the same mistake again. I would not let the past control my actions. When it came time, I found myself in the same position, but this time, I would be the one too kill Jadeite, I had sworn to myself. Instead of getting a taste of his sword, I gave him a taste of the fires of Mars. In my final attack, I pushed all my feelings, the love I had felt, the overwhelming pain dealt at his betrayal, everything into the fire and watched him as he dyed. No longer, I swore, would I be haunted by his face.

But I still dream of him. I still since his face full of love, and those teasing lips just asking to be kissed.


End file.
